Un adiós y una bienvenida
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Hay algo ahí, impidiéndoles avanzar, impidiéndoles retroceder, y no se animan a ponerle nombre. –Para yoana spiegel.


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje aquí es mío, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a Kyoto Animation.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Makoto/Haruka.

**Notas:** Para el AI de swimmingfree de LJ. Regalo para yoana_spiegel.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un adiós y una bienvenida.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ser despertado por Makoto, desayunar juntos, arreglarse e ir a la piscina, pasar allá la mayor parte del día, juntarse en alguna parte con Makoto y cenar juntos, volver a su departamento. Que pasen los días y ya no sea despertado por Makoto, comer solo, ir a nadar, volver a casa y cenar solo. Makoto está demasiado ocupado con la universidad, Haru lo sabe, él también está ocupado.<p>

Son las nueve de la noche y se encuentra sentado frente a la mesa, cenando acompañado solo por el inquebrantable silencio de su departamento. Makoto a esa hora posiblemente esté acostándose pues se encuentra en periodo de exámenes y debe descansar para dar un buen rendimiento, a fin de cuentas está próximo a acabar el primer periodo. Es por eso que ya no tiene tiempo para nada más que el estudio, porque la universidad es más demandante de lo que uno llega a esperar.

Haru desvía la mirada de su cena a la maleta que se encuentra en una de las esquinas del cuarto, pronto llegarán las vacaciones y tienen planeado ir juntos de vuelta a Iwatobi para visitar a los demás y relajarse un poco. No está en su naturaleza ser impaciente, pero no espera a que la hora llegue, últimamente la rutina lo único que hace en cansarlo y no lo entiende del todo pues tiende a no ser así, a ser alguien al que esos detalles no le afectan. Pero lo cansa, le molesta quedarse media mañana en la bañera y que no llegue nadie, que lo acompañe el agua y nada más. Le molesta que el reloj avance y nadie toque a su puerta, que den las diez y se largue a dormir pues tiene entrenamiento al día siguiente, como todos los días, y debe descansar lo suficiente. Que entre ese cenar y dormir no haya nada ni nadie más.

Las cobijas y el _tic-tac_ se sienten algo vacías y Haru no entiende porqué mientras trata de conciliar el sueño; está en Tokio, está cumpliendo su sueño, está con Makoto.

–Ah –musita, escuchándose aquello bastante fuerte al quebrar el inamovible silencio del cuarto.

Eso último no tanto, pues Makoto no está siempre, no como antes.

Darse la vuelta y dormir también se siente algo vacío.

El fin de semana que viene puede ir a visitar a Makoto a su departamento, ambos están _algo_ menos ocupados, y contemplar el pequeño calendario colgado en la cocina con los días que han pasado tachados delicadamente con un marcador rojo.

–¿Cómo te ha ido? –le pregunta Makoto a la vez que le tiende un pequeño tentempié, desviando su atención del calendario.

–Bien –responde Haru, mirando detenidamente al otro–, ¿a ti? –pregunta en lo que ambos avanzan a la pequeña mesa frente a la cocina.

–Bastante bien, aunque el último examen estuvo algo complicado. La universidad es más pesada de lo que pensé, ¿sabes? –comenta Makoto, sonriendo–, de hecho, el otro día...

Haruka asiente en lo que su amigo sigue hablando, sintiéndose un poco mejor simplemente al verlo decir cosas a las que de todas formas no presta mucha atención, después de todo no es _eso_ lo que le importa, no le interesa tanto lo que dice como _quien_ lo dice. Desvía la vista al pequeño emparedado que sostiene una vez ambos se sientan a la mesa.

–Es de atún –aclara Makoto, siguiendo su mirada–, no tenía caballa.

–No importa –dice Haru, moviendo la vista nuevamente al calendario.

Se pregunta que harán una vez vuelvan, porque la última llamada de Nagisa con suerte dejaba espacio para que respiraran con las miles de actividades que "organizó". Por las pocas conversaciones que han tenido Haru tiene claro que Nagisa y Gou son los que menos pueden esperar para volver a reunirse, con Rei apenas ha hablado un poco y no sabe si Rin irá, por la última correspondencia que recibió de Matsuoka este todavía estaba en Australia. Ya se enterará por parte de Gou, o bien de Nagisa, que de alguna manera siempre logra enterarse de todo.

–¿No puedes esperar, Haru?

La pregunta lo sorprende, no ha sido consciente del tiempo que lleva mirando el calendario al estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Voltea hacia su amigo, murmurando un escueto «sí». Makoto le sonríe, notando entre líneas todo lo que implica ese monosílabo, como siempre (Makoto lo entiende mejor que nadie) y por unos pequeños momentos todo parece ser como antes.

Pero no es como antes, ambos lo saben, _algo_ es diferente, como el hecho de que nunca antes el «se hace tarde» había llegado tan pronto. Ambos están ocupados, Haru lo sabe; ambos deben dormirse temprano, Haru lo entiende; ambos tienen, actualmente, cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en el otro, no solía ser así y le causa una molestia que no sabe describir del todo en lo que regresa a su departamento. No están lejos uno del otro, y aún así nunca tienen tiempo para verse.

Por eso anhela tanto las vacaciones, por eso sonríe inconscientemente cuando el dichoso día llega, sin saber que Makoto hace lo mismo al tachar el último día con marcador rojo antes de emprender rumbo hasta su departamento. A Haru nunca antes lo había hecho tan feliz que Makoto se apareciera para sacarlo de la bañera, regañarle que van tarde y tomar su bolso, caminando ambos juntos hasta el terminal. Casi es como antes, y lo hace feliz, en verdad feliz saber que al menos durante esas semanas todo podrán estar juntos.

Como es de suponer, apenas llegan Nagisa y Gou les saltan encima (más que nada Nagisa) pues así son ellos, Rei los saluda con más calma pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, claramente feliz de verlos. Haru no se percata de que sonríe a su vez hasta que Nagisa lo comenta, sonriendo y pinchandole las mejillas, para luego tomar a Rei de la mano y arrastrarlo con él hasta el vehículo de Sasabe, quien no tiene problemas en darles un aventón. Makoto se lo agradece todo el camino, disculpando las molestias cuando llegan a destino.

La primera noche de vuelta en casa Haru la pasa con los demás, pues Nagisa prácticamente se niega a marcharse –en realidad lo hace–, y acaban durmiendo todos juntos. Oír a Makoto dormir a su lado también lo hace feliz. Pasar la semana a su lado, sin preocupaciones ni distracciones, también.

Casi es todo como antes, pero ambos saben que no es así, aunque más bien Makoto lo supone. No debería saberlo, pero es él quien saca el tema.

Contemplando juntos el mar desde el mirador, en silencio momentáneo, Makoto cuestiona eso que implica que nada es como antes y que incómoda a Haru por razones que le son desconocidas. Es su sueño, después de todo.

–Saldrás a nadar por el mundo, Haru.

Un silencio, uno que espera una respuesta, una que tarda en llegar.

–Sí.

–Ya veo –dice Makoto, sonriéndole, regresando luego la mirada al mar–. De seguro será divertido –comenta–, quizás te encuentres con Rin, Gou dijo que sigue en Australia, ¿no? –Makoto sonríe otro poco como si todo estuviera bien, y a Haru algo le molesta el pecho pues siente que no es así.

–Makoto.

–¿Qué? –Se contemplan, los ojos fijos en los del otro–. ¿Qué pasa, Haru?

El silencio se hace tan extenso y profundo que parece formar paredes a su alrededor, indica algo que a Haru definitivamente no le gusta. Como es de suponer, no es el primero en hablar.

–Te vas de viaje, ¿no? –cuestiona Makoto, mirándolo con calma–, ¿es eso, Haru?

Son amigos desde hace mucho, están juntos desde hace mucho, quizás por eso Makoto ve a través de él con tanta facilidad.

–Sí –contesta, y luego ya no está muy seguro de que decir–, cuando acaben las vacaciones.

–Lo supuse, porque irás a nadar por el mundo, ¿no?

La sonrisa en el rostro ajeno le incomoda otro poco, y cree no saber por qué mientras vuelve la mirada al mar.

–Estarás fuera de Tokio un tiempo, ¿no?

La dichosa sonrisa flaquea, y de pronto esas paredes imaginarias parecen reales.

–Sí.

Están cerca y aún así nunca tienen tiempo para verse, tiempo para el otro. Ahora se irá, estarán lejos.

Quizás le aterra la idea de lo que eso pueda significar.

Makoto también centra la mirada en el mar, en aparente calma, pero Haru también lo conoce y sabe que no está en calma pues la sonrisa se ha esfumado y quizás por eso se le dificulta tanto mantener la mirada en él.

–Makoto.

Vuelven a mirarse, y ese _algo_ que implica que nada es como antes se materializa entre ellos.

–Me alegro por ti –dice Makoto, forzando una sonrisa–, podrás cumplir tu sueño.

Haru lo sabe y lo hace feliz, pero a la vez lo pone un poco triste porque ese sueño no implica a Makoto.

Así que se miran, y Haru siente que debe marcharse lejos pero no se anima a avanzar, aunque tampoco a retroceder. Por eso solo se miran sin moverse un milímetro, sin dar ningún paso en ninguna dirección. La sonrisa ha vuelto a desaparecer, y Haru quiere moverse pero no sabe _a dónde_.

Ese algo que implica que nada es como antes está ahí y les impide avanzar, les impide retroceder, pero no se animan a ponerle nombre pese a que se ha materializado y está claro _que es_.

Pero ponerle nombre es un paso muy grande y aún son un poco niños, aún no se atreven a algo así.

Makoto es quien finalmente da el primer paso, muy figurativamente, al volver a forzar una sonrisa.

–Nos veremos cuando vuelvas, ¿no?

Cuando él vuelva.

–Makoto –susurra, notando una opresión en el pecho.

–Te estaré esperando, Haru.

Se miran otro poco, y lentamente Haruka se siente un poco más tranquilo.

–Estaré afuera un tiempo.

–Está bien, te estaré esperando –repite Tachibana, sonriendo un poco más fidedignamente.

Haru se queda en silencio, ese _algo_ coge nombre pero no se animan a decirlo, así que solo pronuncia un débil «gracias».

Makoto sonríe, una sonrisa más verdadera, y coloca una mano en su hombro.

–Haru.

Tiene nombre, pero es un paso muy grande y no se atreven a darlo, tampoco se animan a retroceder y quedan _ahí_, simplemente ahí.

Entonces llega Nagisa, llamándolos a los gritos pues llevan mucho tiempo alejados y ellos se separan, y todo queda en un «te estaré esperando» que a Haru le da un poco de miedo y seguridad a la vez. Pues teme que en verdad se alejen, pero a la vez tiene el leve cobijo de que Makoto seguirá ahí así él tenga que marcharse.

Porque se marcha en pos de su sueño, y se encuentra con Rin y con otros miles de nadadores, da lo mejor de sí en cada carrera y se parte la cabeza tratando de escribir cartas para aquellos que están lejos, pero no importa que haga nunca puede hacerle una a Makoto porque simplemente no sabe que decirle.

Así pasa el tiempo, teniendo solo una carta de Makoto pues es la primera que le envió y que de seguro esperaba respuesta, pero Haru nunca supo que decir así que nunca respondió. Por eso rememora ese «te estaré esperando» y teme otro poco el día que vuelve a Tokio y Makoto no está en el terminal.

Tal vez está ocupado, y con ese pensamiento Haru planea ir a su departamento a dejar sus cosas pero se haya frente a la puerta de Makoto, tocando con suavidad.

–Haru. –La expresión de sorpresa es genuina al verlo, aún con el bolso en la mano.

Haru se plantea muchas cosas que decir, miles de miles pero solo suelta una.

–Estoy de vuelta.

Makoto le sonríe.

–Bienvenido.

Y todo es, momentáneamente, como antes. Un poco.

–Lamento no haber escrito.

–No importa –la sonrisa es tan genuina que lo hace feliz.

–No soy bueno haciendo cartas.

–Lo sé.

Se quedan en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, en un silencio que de a poco deja de ser cómodo para pasar a ser incómodo. Haru abre la boca, nota un nudo en la garganta, uno que no lo deja hablar.

–¿Quieres pasar? –pregunta Makoto, rompiendo el silencio.

–Debo ir a dejar mis cosas.

–Bien.

Y eso es, se supone, una despedida, pero ninguno se mueve, se mantienen ahí, frente a frente bajo el marco de la puerta.

El nudo se ha deshecho momentáneamente.

–Makoto –se contemplan, y Makoto espera que hable–, yo... iba a escribir.

–Está bien, Haru, no importa.

El nudo vuelve.

–No sabía que decirte.

Makoto sonríe un poco.

–Bueno, ya me lo contarás.

Haruka se cuestiona porqué es tan difícil dar ese paso, avanzar hacia ese punto, por qué aún tiene en sus manos su maleta y no se mueve de en frente de Makoto. Algo muy dentro de él, _eso_ que hace que nada sea como antes, le destaca el hecho de que no quiere alejarse de Makoto otra vez, quiere verlo aunque sea un tiempo corto.

–Te extrañe.

La voz le sale titubeante, como dudando de si eso es en verdad lo que quiere decirle, lo que quería decirle allá frente al mar en Iwatobi, si eso es todo lo que sintió en la lejanía. Sabe que no, porque lo viene sintiendo desde hace mucho pero nunca lo notó, y cuando lo hizo quedo estancado sin atreverse a reconocerlo porque lo aterra un poco.

Pero Makoto ha estado con él desde siempre, lo entiende mejor que nadie, lee a través de su estoicismo mejor que nadie. Probablemente es por eso que ve a través de esa frase y sonríe, sonríe con fuerza y alegría antes de decir.

–Yo también te quiero, Haru.

Y es él quien da el paso, quien acorta la distancia que los separa y une sus labios. Haru solo se queda ahí, quieto y sin reaccionar, pero cuando Makoto se separa sonríe a su vez.

Porque nada es como antes, pero no le molesta ese cambio en particular. Porque eso tiene nombre, y se llama amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Me siento rara, no soy dada a los finales tan cursi XD<strong>

**Espero le guste a quien lea, sea yoana_spiegel o no.**


End file.
